K.W. Transportation
K.W. Transportation is the company that owns and manages transportations in Liftland. It is owned and managed by K.W. Properties. History Predecessors K.W. Transportation traces its roots back to January 1897 when the first tram system opened in Melvin City (at the time it was called Melvin City Transportation Board of Operation). Other tram systems were opened in: * Tranquillity City, 1899 * Interchange City, 1902 * Tennergale, 1904 * Peasant City, 1906 * Keppera Grove, 1907 * Tujianila, 1908 * Rulbadashinwi City, 1910 * Janghoue, 1911 * Maylanda, 1912 * Kertonei, 1913 * Younong, 1914 * Laisnandacken, 1915 * Brisbane, 1916 * Holdveern, 1917 * Kakoudang, 1920 * Emille, 1921 * Rockhampton Hill, 1930 Moving into buses In 1922, Isabel Buslink (at the time it was called Isabel Castillo Flores & Co) was founded in Melvin City, and began operations there in 1924 with a small fleet of buses. At the same time, Larapinta depot was opened. In 1925, Bunga's Buses was founed in Interchange City. In the 1920s, Sofia's Buses began operation in Tranquillity City. By 1928, bus operations have been started. Cubby's Buses was founded in 1926 in Peasant City. Izzy's Buses from Shumido began operations in Tennergale in 1942, Kertonei in 1945, Melvin City in 1949 and Brisbane (not Australia) in 1950. The Sylvester Bus Company, based in Tsunku, starts operations of bus services in Laisnandackenin 1937. Kion Regional Transport from Dellis City began operating in Tennergale by 1938. In 1947, Isabel Castillo Flores & Co. began operating double-decker buses, followed by Bunga's Buses in 1948, and Sofia's Buses in 1950. In 1970, Melvin City's tram system was closed, and replaced by buses. Interchange City operated trams since 1902, with electricity (initially it was planned to replace trams with buses in Interchange City by 1967, but this was abondoned due to lack of funds to close the tram system there). Trolleybuses began operating in Melvin City by 1951 (closed in 1970), and Interchange City by 1956. The move: the first European buses Following the end of restriction to buy buses from Commonwealth Nations as well as Japan, the first non-British bus, the Volvo B59, was purchased in 1974 by Isabel Castillo Flores and Company (now Isabel Buslink since 2003) of Melvin City. In 1975, Sofia's Buses began to purchase non-British buses, and Bunga's Buses start doing so in 1976. Right hand drive versions of MCI Coaches were first used by Bunga's Buses, in 1970s, followed by Isabel Castillo Flores in the same decade. Greyhound In 1981, Greyhound began its operations in Liftland. It connects Melvin City with other destinations in Liftland, and it used coaches for long-distance travelling. CNG The Isabel Castillo Flores & Co. began operating CNG buses by 1999. Bunga's Buses began operating CNG by 1998, and Sofia's Buses by 2000. Examples of those buses include Scania L94UB CNG and MAN 18.310 CNG. K.W. Transportation In 2005, the companies Melvin Properties and Interchange Properties needed to be merged. In 2010, the merge was completed and was called K.W. Properties. K.W. Transportation was founded in the 1st January 2010. Since then, K.W. Properties has owned and managed most buildings in Liftland.